1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a reproduction apparatus for a still image.
2. Related Background Art
As a still image recording medium, a still video floppy utilized in a still video camera (or an electronic still camera) is known. The recording format of the still video floppy is standardized by the still video committee, and the floppy records a video signal for one field per track. A standard floppy has 50 tracks. Therefore, the floppy can record a maximum of 50 field images, and can record 25 frame images. The still video floppy also has audio and data recording formats in addition to the still image recording format.
Digital circuit elements have become popular due to low-cost memories, and an electronic still camera tends to have a memory capable of storing image data for at least one frame, and a digital signal processor (DSP) for performing digital signal processing of image data stored in the memory. The DSP can easily produce a multi-frame image in which a plurality of images are arranged in one frame. The DSP can also easily enlarge/reduce an image.
However, in the prior art, it has been difficult to individually reproduce and display images recorded as a multi-frame image. For example, the number of images constituting a multi-frame image or the number of photographed images included in a multi-frame image cannot be detected unless these images are reproduced and displayed. Also, it is not easy to designate and display each of the images constituting a multi-frame image in an enlarged scale.